


Reputation

by ticklishraspberries



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consent, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, HP femslash, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Ginny lies about hating being tickled to protect her badass image. But when Luna takes it to heart, Ginny has to admit she actually enjoys it so her girlfriend will wreck her again.





	Reputation

Ginny Weasley was kind of a badass. Being the youngest and only girl of a huge family, she had to learn to fight for herself. She was tough, hot-headed, and particularly skilled in hexes and jinxes. On top of that, she was still stunningly beautiful and fiercely kind. So, she was like a loveable badass.

But she had a reputation, and her twin brothers knew that and seemed hell-bent on wrecking it.

“Stop it, you gits!” she shrieked, smacking at their poking, prodding hands. “I hate being tickled!”

Luna raised an eyebrow at her exclamation. Did she really hate it? Because Luna did it quite often and had even been under the impression that Ginny enjoyed it, as she never seemed to protest. But, like a good girlfriend, Luna decided to cease her random tickle attacks for the sake of Ginny’s comfort.

The only issue with that was: Ginny didn’t actually hate to be tickled. Quite the opposite actually. However, that would totally ruin her badass reputation, so she just kind of blurted it out to see, tough in front of the group of first years standing nearby when her brothers attacked.

And she quickly became needy for the touch her girlfriend had stopped giving, but she had no idea how to ask.

She started tickling Luna first and was met with barely any attempts at revenge, besides maybe a few quick squeezes to her thighs. She stretched and whined and showed off her skin, put her feet in her lap, she could have worn a sign that said “please tickle me”, and Luna would either be oblivious or just taunting her on purpose.

“Can I talk to you about something?” Ginny asked one evening where they found themselves alone.

“Of course,” Luna replied instantly.

Fiddling with her hands in her lap, Ginny bit down on her lower lip. “So, uh…I don’t really know how to say this, so I’m just going to do it. You haven’t tickled me in like, a week, and you used to do it all the time and I don’t know if you just got bored with it, or if you just…I don’t know.”

Luna tilted her head. “Well, you told your brothers that you hated being tickled and I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

Ginny flushed. “What if I was lying?”

“Huh?”

“I only said that to get them to cut it out. I don’t actually hate it. In fact, I kind of like when you do it,” she admitted.

Luna’s expression of confusion quickly turned to one of amusement. “I had a feeling that you liked it, I was just worried that you actually hated it and just didn’t want to tell me so I guess I overthought things instead of just asking you. I’m sorry for the misunderstanding.”

“You don’t have to apologize, silly,” Ginny smiled, reaching over to take the Ravenclaw girl’s hand.

Luna leaned in to kiss her softly, and within moments, Luna had her pinned and was tickling at her sides, making her squeal and squirm like mad.

Oh, if only people could see badass Ginny Weasley, reduced to a giggly mess beneath her girlfriend’s fingers. Honestly, Ginny couldn’t give a damn about her reputation if it meant Luna did this more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> Tumblr: ticklishraspberries.tumblr.com  
> Ko-fi: https://ko-fi.com/V7V8FT1O


End file.
